Un beso por tu gorra
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Fic de PPGZ, Brick y Blossom son muy buenos amigos y siempre juegan juntos, aunque una simple bromita puede terminar siendo el comienzo de un nuevo sentimiento. Disculpen por poner Blossom, se que se llama Momoko


**HOLA! COMO ESTAN? TANTO TIEMPO SIN SUBIR UN FIC! xd! bueno primero que nada en mi fic de combo niños había mencionada que iba subir unos minific de PPGZ [y en realidad son bastante minis] (dos hojas de word como maximo)(no incluye las notas antes y después del fic) bueno espero que les guste es cortito pero tierno y le puse todo mi cariño ^^, me inspiré en este fic escuchando la canción ABOUT A GIRL, es bastante tierna y calsaba justo con este diminuto fic.**

_Disclaimer:_ PowerPuffGirls Z no me pertenece... le pertenece a alguien que no se como se llama.

**Un Beso por tu Gorra**

-¡Atrápame si puedes!-

-Ya verás… ¡te alcanzaré!

**Qué bonita amistad… una que a durado bastante, tanto que ya no sé cuantos años llevan como los mejores amigos, un preciosa pelinaranja de 15 años llamada Blossom, divertida y muy dulce, su mejor amigo se llama Brick, tiene la misma edad que ella, aunque podríamos decir que es un poquito más inmaduro y juguetón. Lo que no me creerán nunca es que ellos al principio, cuando se conocieron, eran los archienemigos más grandes de toda Nueva Santadilla. [N/A: se escribe así?] Volaban por los altos cielos de la ciudad, las pilladas eran su juego favorito y siempre, por alguna extraña razón, Brick dejaba ganar siempre a Blossom.**

-¿Viste Brick? ¡te dije que ganaría!- decía Blossom parando en la cima de un edificio, seguida por su amigo.

-Jajja, pero esta vez casi te gano…-

-¿Qué tal otra partida? ¡vamos a ver si esta vez me ganas!- dijo mientras salía volando a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye espera!-

**Brick salió volando automáticamente persiguiendo a Blossom, aunque no le gustaba ganarle, porque siempre que la pelinaranja perdía, sus ojos rosados se oscurecían y su sonrisa se apagaba, no le gustaba verla así, pero cuando estaba feliz o sonreía, una luz ilumina su rostro haciéndolo sentir…**

-Tal vez…- pensaba Brick mientras veía a su amiga volar- Tal vez… yo… me esté… enamorando…- terminó de pensar con un sonrojo en su cara.

**Blossom se voltea.**

-¿Tienes fiebre? creo que no debí haberte echo volar más…-

-No estoy bien, solo me cansé un poco-

**Blossom miró a su amigo preocupada, de seguro que no sentía bien, siempre que Brick estaba enfermo ella se preocupaba bastante, por ejemplo, cuando salía con las demás chicas… ¡no paraba de llamarlo! era como una droga infaltable para ella… sin él no podía vivir, su vida era aburrida sin tener esa carismática sonrisa enfrente de sus ojos. Blossom empezó a llorar suavemente cosa que alarmó a Brick, quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.**

-Estoy bien… ya no llores *sonrie* ¡eres una desconsiderada! ¿¡Cómo te pones a llorar sabiendo que también me da pena!?-

-Lo siento… es que me preocupé eso es todo- dijo la pelinaranja secándose sus lágrimas.

**El pelinaranjo sonrió dulcemente y se sacó su querido jockey [N/A: sombrero xd] y se lo puso en la cabeza a Blossom, esta sorprendida le preguntó:**

-¿Por qué me pasas tu gorra? ¡es tu favorita!-

-Solo te la presto hasta que terminemos nuestra partida… te doy 5 segundos para que vueles lejos… ¡vuela Blossom!-

**La chica obedeció al instante y voló con una sonrisa alegre y emocionada, el chico la siguió igual de feliz… ya en la tarde, Brick se fue rápido ya que si sus hermanos se enteraban de su junta con la pelinaranja, lo volverían a molestar, bueno después de todo le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que pensaran.**

-¡Adiós Blossom! ya me tengo que ir… tu sabes, Boomer y Butch son unos estúpidos…-

-Cuídate…-

**Brick le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que ruborizó por completo a su amiga, haciéndolo avergonzar al igual, así que solo voló alto para esconderse.**

-*mira al chico volar en lo alto* Brick… ¿Cuándo podré decirte que te amo? *abraza el jockey de su amigo* … ¡BRICK! ¡TU GORRA!-

**Brick frenó en el aire y miró hacia abajo, luego tocó su cabeza y suspiró un poco avergonzado. Bajó y le sonrió con dulzura.**

-Gracias… ahora dámela por favor-

**Blossom sonrió juguetonamente y alejó un poco mas el sombrero.**

-Solamente si me das un beso…-

-…-

**La inocente pelinaranja abrió sus ojos bien grandes cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su amigo sobre los suyos… ¡qué rayos! ¡si era solo un juego! ¡de todas formas sin el beso se lo iba a entregar! pero ya que… ese beso le estaba gustando mucho así que lo correspondió de forma automática, haciendo que en los labios de Brick se formara una pequeña sonrisa, cuando llegó la hora de separarse, los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron con solo hacerlo.**

-Umm… Brick… aquí… aquí tienes tu gorro…- dijo poniéndoselo en su cabeza.

-Jeje… gracias- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Nos… nos vemos mañana?-

-A la misma hora de siempre… ¡y mañana si que te atrapo!-

**oOoOoOo Ta ra? oOoOoOo**

**AWWWWW! Q TIERNO! jaajaj les juro que esta idea se me vino hoy en la mañana cuando vi el capitulo de los rowdyruffboys en la tele, fue tan gracioso! espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré mas minific, pero no los pondré en la lista ya que vendrán como de sorpresa...**

**SE CUIDAN!**


End file.
